


A Fnaf 3 Story

by Endergirl714



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endergirl714/pseuds/Endergirl714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a teen (Aaron) getting a job at Fazbear Fright</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaron's new job

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this. I am giving her credit (she doesn't have a account) also the chapters are really short sorry

Aaron, a spikey hair, brown eyed, tan teenager, wearing a purple fazbear fright suit, walking into the doors of his new job. He is holding a flyer; Fazbear's Fright, The Horror Attraction. Being a teenager, he didn't think it could be all that scary, just some creeps in old animatronic suits saying "boo". That's what haunted houses are, people dressed up saying boo. But, doing the night shift, he had changed his mind. He sat in the torn leather chair, wasn't very comfy but he didn't mind, and took a deep breath. "My first job" Aaron thinks. He saw a camera and turned it on. "Wow. You can see the entire place." When it turned midnight he messing around then heard the phone ring, but the voice isn't his boss. "You have broken my rest I had for 30 years.... you will pay..." 

Silence....

The silence was broken by giggles, as he is sure It is a prank. "I mean I am in a haunted pizzeria, am I not?" He looked at the camera and saw a yellow, withered, and broken bunny-like costume. The screen goes black for a split second and when it comes back on the suit is gone. Still thinking it was a prank he looked for the suit. He found it looming toward the office. He looks very closely and sees emotion of hate, pain, and Aaron sees as sympathy. As it draws closer he realizes this is not a prank and thinks of something much, much worse.

Hopefully he is wrong...


	2. Fusteration

Aaron is starting to sweat and hyperventilate, he remembers that the employer said if this happens he should restart the ventilation. Although, he does have to make sure there is no blockage in the vents first. He opens up the camera to check for the rabbit....

He cant find it.

When he does find the camera drops and he sees the withered bunny costume. Once again, it is making that strange face at the camera. Then it disappears. He cant find it in any of the rooms. Frustrated, he closes the camera. Then, he completely forgets his frustration.


End file.
